


The Vessel

by CherryPieDean



Category: Supernatural, overcookedhalfbakedpie one shots
Genre: Murder, Possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPieDean/pseuds/CherryPieDean
Summary: One day, Ella finally loses it and kills her abusive stepfather. On the run, she finds sanctuary with a man named Joeseph. But is he really who he claims to be??





	

I tried to turn the music up one more notch, but it was already up all the way. The yelling broke through to my eardrums, their vibrations shaking to me to my very core. I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled myself off the edge of my bed and reached under the mattress. There, cold in my hands, was a sleek, black pistol. I held it to my chest and climbed down the stairs of my loft bed, retrieving the backpack at the foot of the ladder. I strode faster and faster out to the kitchen. The yelling was louder out here. My hand shook lightly as I strode out. He was grabbing her by the elbows and holding her close to his face. She squirmed and tried to get away, but he kept his grip.   
"Hey asshole," I yelled at him. "Let go of my mom." I pointed the gun at his chest.   
"Charisse, tell your dumbass kid to leave us alone," he said.   
She opened her mouth. "No," I said, aiming at him better. "You need to step away from my mom."   
He shoved her away. "Fine! But you're nothing but a-" he started. He was interrupted by the bullet tearing a hole through his chest, right in the heart.   
My mother screamed. I turned to her. "Call the police," I said.   
"Wh-wha-" she stammered.   
"Mom. It's okay. I love you," I said. I kissed her forehead and adjusted the backpack on my shoulder.   
With that I walked out the door, gun in my waistband. I ran down the street until I got to Lila's house. I rang her doorbell once, heard a sliding and an audible thud, then the door opened. A slightly dazed Lila half glared, half stared at me through the screen door.   
"Did you do it?" she asked, not looking amused.   
I tilted my head a little bit. "Do you think I'd be here at this hour if I didn't?"  
"Fair point." She opened the door and let me in. "Don't touch anything, follow me." She walked up her stairs to her laundry room where the entrance to her attic was. She opened it and the stairs unfolded. "You'll stay in here with the light off. If someone hears you, I could get jail time for this, so stay quiet."  
I nodded. "Thank you."  
She waved her hand as to brush me off. "Enh. In the mean time, I'm going back to bed."  
I climbed the stairs and folded them back up. I watched as the light disappeared from the tiny attic and I was left alone with the termites, wooden beams, and insulation.


End file.
